El verdadero poder
by Beatrice Mansen
Summary: Edward Masen es maltratado por su padre cuando tenia 6 años es llevado a una casa de adopción donde es acogido por los Cullen que son vampiros pero lo que nadie sabe es que el tiene un misterioso poder.


Viernes 18, medio día.

Termine de rellenar todos los saleros, colocar flores frescas en todos los floreros de las mesas del comedor principal, ayude a picar la fruta de la barra, cogí la orden de dos mesas, y ahora deseaba dos minutos en el cuarto trasero sin mis malditos tacones puestos mientras esperaba la comida de las mesas. Nunca usaba tacones pero eran requeridos como parte del uniforme. Cómo no me había torcido un tobillo aquello estaba más allá de mi entendimiento.

"Bella! Ahí estas!" Rosalie gritó cuando entró por la puerta y me vio. "Jessica no ha llegado, y necesito de alguien para cubrir el comedor privado"

"Y quieres que yo sea esa persona?" dije, sonando un poco sorprendida para su agrado.

Entrecerró sus ojos avellana hacia mí. Rosalie no tuvo nada que decir, me provocó miedo con tan solo una mirada.

Sacudí mi cabeza y trate de decir con más confianza. "Quiero decir, por supuesto. Lo que sea, lo que necesites, Rosalie"

Atender mesas no era mi profesión escogida. Era más como mi necesitada profesión, necesitada si lo haces para tener dinero para vivir en algún lugar y ocasionalmente comer. Era maestra de inglés de profesión, pero debido a los recientes recortes y al hecho de que yo estaba al final de la escala, me dejaron ir al final del año escolar. La crisis económica ha hecho difícil encontrar un trabajo en cualquier lugar. Por suerte para mi, mi compañero de cuarto, Jasper, hablo con su hermana, Rosalie, para darme un trabajo en el restaurante que manejaba en el corazón de Seattle.

Nunca antes había trabajado en un restaurante, pero se me daba bien cocinar la cena para papá cuando estaba en la secundaria. Imaginé que no podría ser difícil aceptar algunas órdenes y servir comida. No he tenido que cocinar, simplemente entregar al cliente. Las cosas en Eclipse fueron más complicadas que eso, desafortunadamente. Mi sesión de entrenamiento de una semana fue reveladora. Necesitaba tener el menú memorizado, así como también tener conocimiento general de la carta de los vinos. Tenía que conocer qué vino iba con el menú y ser capaz de de describir cada plato. Fue completamente alucinante. Luego fueron las reglas para servir. No tenía idea que había normas sobre el lado en el que se le debe servir a una persona o acerca de lo que permite a alguien probar el vino antes de verter el vaso completo. Lo sentía extremadamente fuera de mi alcance pero estaba determinada a aprender rápido. Esa fue mi motivación. No me gusta fallar en nada.

Eclipse era el tipo de restaurant donde no comería por dos razones. Una, no podría darme el lujo de la carta de postres debido a mi presupuesto. Dos, servían cosas de las que nunca había oído, cosas como _Foie gras_ y algo llamado _Ricotta_ y maíz _Agnolotti_ en verano _truffle consummé. _Yo era más de hamburguesa Vegetariana y papas fritas típicos de chica. Recientemente, la tienda marca mac-n-cheese me mantenía viva. Las personas que frecuentaban Eclipse eran ricos, muy ricos. Teníamos gente de Seattle que cenaba con nosotros todo el tiempo. A veces era un atleta de renombre o un político elegante. Poderosas personas de negocios en lujosos trajes llenaban el restaurante a diario.

"El Sr. Masen reserva el comedor del piso superior todos los viernes al mediodía" me explicó Rosalie mientras me llevaba por las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. "Jessica es su mesera de elección pero ella obviamente piensa que yo no sabía que había planeado irse este fin de semana con su novio. Por alguna razón, ella piensa que yo no soy los ojos ni oídos de este lugar!. Por alguna razón, ella pensó que podía joderme a último minuto! Bien, su pequeña consulta médica le costó su trabajo. Espero que no sea necesario recordarte que se todo lo que sucede en este establecimiento, y cualquiera que no lo entienda lo pagara caro. Es necesario que te lo recuerde, Bella?"

Negué con la cabeza. Mensaje recibido fuerte y claro- no te metas con Rosalie Hale. Rosalie era tan diferente de su hermano. Rosalie tenía carácter de un alto grado de ansiedad con una personalidad del Tipo A. Tenía la personalidad necesaria para dirigir un restaurant, supongo. Jasper, por otra parte, era una de las personas más fáciles de llevar que he conocido. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y hemos sido amigos por varios años. Además de ayudarme con la situación laboral, me acogió cuando no podía darme el lujo de vivir por mi cuenta más tiempo. Jasper me salvó de la vergüenza de tener que volver a casa con papá. Por eso, le estaba eternamente agradecida. El y yo somos grandes amigos-completamente platónicos, por supuesto. El tenía una novia llamada María, quien yo pensaba que lo trataba como basura, pero no estaba en posición de juzgar.

Comencé a subir las escaleras y tropecé al primer paso, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre mi rodilla.

"Bella", Rosalie escupió como si fuese una mala palabra. "trata de no avergonzarte o, más importante, a mi. Los negocios del Sr. Masen son muy importantes. El está hoy aquí con su asistente. Tú debes ser capaz de controlar una mesa de dos. Quisiera enviar a Emmet allí, pero el señor Masen prefiere a las mujeres, y tu eres todo lo que tengo por desgracia. Así que no arruines esto."

_No arruines esto_. Ese sería mi mantra.

El personal de servicio en Eclipse en su mayoría eran hombres, lo que me sorprendió en un comienzo. Lo añadí a mis consejos de primer día. La clientela dejaba una propina absolutamente buena. Los hombres podían mantener a sus familias trabajando como meseros en Eclipse. Realmente no tenía idea en lo que me metía cuando Jasper se ofreció a ayudarme. Esta no era una cafetería de Forks. Demonios, esto no era ni parecido a Red Lobster*, y yo acostumbrada a que eso era lujo.

Subí las escaleras, cuidando de pisar firmemente en cada paso, para no volver a caer. Abrí la puerta y encontré a dos hombres sentados en la gran mesa rectangular. Ambos vestían trajes de apariencia cara, y uno notablemente más mayor que el otro. El hombre mayor era pequeño, delgado de cabello gris y una barba corta. El se veía un buen hombre, pero su colega más joven me dejo sin aliento.

El hombre tenía un desorden de cabello bronce en su cabeza. Algunas hebras de pelo castaño rojizo sobresalían de manera decidida en todas direcciones. El no podría superar los treinta, probablemente no era mucho mayor que yo, actualmente. Sus ojos eran tan verdes, no podía dejar de mirarlos incluso estando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Y ahí la mandíbula pornográfica. Oh dios, el hombre tenía una mandíbula que me dio ganas de tocarla, preferentemente con mi lengua.

Los dos hombres estaban enfrascados en una seria conversación y no me prestaron atención. Yo esperaba pacientemente a un lado, esperando a que me reconozcan, para darles la bienvenida y explicarles nuestros especiales del día.

" Lo juro Alec, si tuviera un maldito centavo por cada vez que alguien me ha dicho hoy que lo siente" vocifero el joven. No podía dejar de pensar en que se debe tener más cuidado al hablarle a tu jefe de esa forma.

"Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé."

"Es ridículo" resopló, pasando la mano por esa maraña de cabello en su cabeza. Volteo la cabeza lo suficiente como para verme. "Qué?"

_Oh mierda_. El me hablaba.

"Donde esta Jessica? Hemos estado aquí por cinco minutos, y no está."

Di un paso adelante en la habitación tratando de sonreír a pesar de estar nerviosa, podía sentir las gotas de sudor formándose en mi frente.

"Lo lamento, Jessica hoy no está. Mi nombre es Isabella, yo los atenderé esta tarde." Odiaba usar mi nombre completo, pero Rosalie insistía en que sonaba más formal y debía ser el nombre que use con los clientes.

"Vez" El hombre joven golpeo la mesa con su puño, haciendo sonar los cubiertos de plata y los cristales. "Qué te dije? _Lo siento_. Es todo lo que he oído hoy!" Gritó.

El tipo estaba algo caliente, tal vez exaltado era una descripción más adecuada.

"Relájate, no es su culpa que Jessica no esté. Cierto Isabella?" El hombre que suponía era el Sr. Masen me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Cierto, Señor". Respondí nerviosamente, tratando de enfocarme mucho más en el educado Sr. Masen. Su asistente realmente debería tomar algunas lecciones de cómo tratar a las personas que se encargan de su comida. Les entregue el menú y comencé a explicar nuestros especiales del día. "Hoy tenemos dos especiales-"

"No necesito oír los especiales" dijo el insolente asistente, ni siquiera abrió su menú. "Nos gustaría una botella de su_Romanée-Conti, _preferiblemente del 2000, del 2004 también estaría bien. Voy a querer la lechuga Heirloom* para comenzar y luego el cordero. "

Parpadee un par de veces, no estaba segura si había oído correctamente. No tenía memorizado al completo nuestra gran lista de vinos, pero sabía que era uno de los tipos de vinos más caros que ofrecíamos. Esas botellas no costaban cientos de dólares, costaban miles- unos pocos miles. Miré a su jefe para alguna señal de que quizás él no debería ordenar una botella tan costosa. El Sr. Masen estaba ocupado mirando el menú."Comenzaré con la sopa y luego las costillas de res", sonrió cálidamente, devolviéndome el menú.

Tomé el otro, el menú no utilizado por el señor asistente cabeza-caliente porque obviamente era demasiado trabajo entregármelo en mis manos.

"Están bien con el _Romanée-Conti?"_Pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que había oído lo que su asistente había ordenado.

"Disculpe?" Edward el asistente preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

"Lo siento, s-s-solo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien" Tartamudee.

Levanto sus manos. "Has oído eso, Alec? Estaría diez centavos más rico!"

"Edward, relájate" dijo el Sr. Masen con preocupación. "Va a darte un ataque al corazón antes de los treinta"

"Estoy seguro que en la escuela de camareras te enseñaron a que usted debe hacer todo lo que el cliente pida sin ninguna duda" Edward el asistente escupió condescendientemente.

Una parte de mi quería felicitarlo por graduarse obviamente entre los mejores de su clase en la escuela de patanes, pero reuní toda mi moderación para estar tranquila.

El único caballero de la mesa se volvió a mí con otra amable sonrisa. "Lo que sea que ordene el Sr. Masen para mi está bien. Nunca pondría en duda su gusto, aun si yo no trabajase para él".

El tiempo se congeló. Mi mandíbula debe haber golpeado el suelo, y no estaba segura de no desmayarme. El señor asistente exaltado era en realidad el Sr. Masen/jefe exaltado mientras el mas viejo, el gentil Sr. Masen no era en absoluto el Sr. Masen, si no el Sr. Alec asistente no exaltado.

"Por supuesto, lo siento" Me disculpé.

"Quince!" Rugió el real Sr. Masen.

"Lo siento". Murmuré otra vez porque mi cerebro y boca ya no estaban conectados.

"Veinte! Podríamos hacerlo un cuarto?" Preguntó, mirándome con sus duros, ojos color jade.

Negué con la cabeza y salí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. Bajé rápidamente los escalones y me las arreglé para escabullirme justo antes de llegar al fondo. Mi trasero golpeó en un segundo en el último paso con un golpe doloroso. Salte e hice una mueca de dolor y seguí mi camino para conseguir la botella de vino y colocar la orden de la comida.

Emmet se dio cuenta de mi caída y me siguió.

"Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien. Mi trasero dolerá mañana, y probablemente _no_ ganaré nada que se acerque al quince porciento de propina hoy, pero estaré bien"

"Cómo va todo allí? Jessica dijo que Masen podía ser algunas veces un asno. Uno pensaría que un tipo que tiene tantos miles de millones de dólares podría comprar un poco de modales."

Mis ojos se abrieron. "Multimillonario?"

Emmet rió, "Bells, de verdad no tienes idea quien es el chico que está allí? Edward Masen, CEO* de Masen Corporation. Es un desarrollador de software, creador del programa más famoso de software de seguridad en todo el mundo. Rematado de dinero, pero en los últimos dos años, el ha hecho más que toda su familia junta. He oído que él ha ganado cerca de veintiocho mil millones de dólares. Lo puedes imaginar?"

_Veintiocho mil. Millones. Dólares._ Esa cantidad de dinero ni siquiera la puedo calcular.

"Genial. Bien, eso explica su elección de vino. También explica el porqué él me veía como si quisiese verme muerta luego de haberlo confundido con su asistente. Genial. Realmente genial." Era una idiota. Le pregunté a un multimillonario por un vino que quizás costaba una fracción de lo que probablemente hace en una hora.

Emmet se río de mi nuevamente. "Oh Hombre. No tengas líos con esas cosas estamos marchando bien con él, Bella. Él reserva esa sala todos los viernes al medio día. Rosalie pedirá tu cabeza si deja de venir a causa de que lo hayas ofendido."

"Lo tengo" Respondí, necesitando encontrar a nuestro sommelier* y de repente deseando que Jessica y su novio hubiesen esperado un día más para hace ese estúpido viaje a San Francisco.

Eric, nuestro extraordinario experto en vinos, me entregó la botella de vino ridículamente cara y me recordó por enésima vez que lo dejase respirar por unos minutos antes de entregarlo al cliente. Llevé la botella de vino de cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares por las escaleras como si fuera mi propio hijo. Algo me decía que si se caía y rompía, podría hacer quebrar a Rosalie, además de despedirme, confiscaría mi próximo cheque de pago y luego me demandaría por el resto, que todavía sería mucho.

Sorprendentemente, llegué hasta arriba sin romper nada. Serví el vino extremadamente caro en su vaso y le di unos minutos para respirar. Serví sus aperitivos y luego entregué la copa para poder degustar el vino y aprobarlo.

Edward Masen miró la copa antes de girar el vino rojo oscuro por alrededor. Se lo llevó a la nariz, olió antes de llevar la copa a sus labios. Me encontraba fascinada. Tenía bonitos labios, incluso para un idiota. Tomó un sorbo pero me di cuenta que no tragó. Dejó sentir el vino en su lengua. Lo vi tragar y luego tomar otro sorbo. Mis ojos se focalizaron en su boca. Quería mirar hacia otro lado pero había algo que me lo hacía imposible. Su lengua se asomó y lamió su labio inferior. A mi él me desagradaba y su actitud de veintiocho mil millones de dólares pero su boca era una especie de ideal. Dejó la copa y luego asintió con la cabeza. Llené su copa y luego la de su asistente.

Me las arreglé para no hacer otro mayor paso en falso durante el resto de la comida. Serví sus entradas sin causar que el Sr. Masen cuenta-centavos tuviera otra razón para gritarme. Me sentía segura que me había redimido yo misma y podía ver actualmente una buena propina al final. En este punto, diez por ciento sobre más de quinientos dólares. Para solo una hora de trabajo, no iba a quejarme. De pronto no estuvo tan mal que Jessica se fuese antes de vacaciones.

Todo iba tan bien, supongo que debería haber esperado que algo marchara mal. Fue suerte cuando traje sus postres y me fui a rellenar sus copas con agua, el Sr. Masen ladraba órdenes en su Blackberry. Tomó un sorbo y luego dejó el vaso muy cerca del borde de la mesa.

Justo cuando alcancé su copa de agua gritó muy fuerte "No!"

Me asusté, insegura si se refería a mi o a la persona del teléfono. Sacudí bruscamente mi mano y en el proceso su sobra de vino muy caro, muy rojo derramándose sobre su color gris y, mas probablemente, su muy costoso pantalón.

"Oh Dios! Lo siento tanto" tomé una servilleta mientras brincaba hacia atrás de su asiento.

"¡Qué mierda!" Exclamó.

Hasta ahí las cosas iban tan bien.

"Lo siento. Usted me asustó. No estaba segura si me hablaba a mi. Lo siento"

"Tengo que dejarte, Peter. El incompetente equipo de Eclipse ha manchado mi traje Caraceni de ocho mil dólares con una copa de vino de una botella de cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares. Ten lo que necesito cuando regrese a la oficina de lo contrario."

Soltó su teléfono y me arrebato la toalla de las manos.

"Lo siento tanto" Dije con voz temblorosa. O bien él me mataba o lo hacía Rosalie, mi muerte era un hecho. "Puedo traerle alguna soda"

"NO!". Bramó. "No me traiga nada excepto la cuenta. Hemos terminado!"

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia las escaleras para traerle su cuenta. Me tomó hasta la última gota de autocontrol para no llorar. Él estaba tan enojado. Las personas enojadas me ponen nerviosa. No me gusta discutir. Me gustaba pasar desapercibida tanto como fuese posible en la mayoría de los casos.

El Sr. Masen estaba sentado en otro asiento cuando volví, frotando la mancha del pantalón con una de nuestras servilletas de tela blanca. Casi parecía como si estuviese curando una herida. No me agradaba la sangre así que estaba agradecida de que solo era vino.

"Lo siento otra vez. Estaría feliz de pagarle la limpieza". Ofrecí educadamente. Parecía lo correcto de hacer, para que supiese que hablaba en serio sobre lamentarlo.

"Es malditamente justo que pagarás!". Escupió.

"Edward". Lo amonestó su asistente.

Pude sentir las lágrimas picando en la esquina de mis ojos. "Lo siento tanto"

Agarró la carpeta de cuero negra de la cuenta y metió su tarjeta Platinum American Express Corporation. Cuando regresé con eso, garabateo rápidamente su nombre y se fue. Ni siquiera me miró. Solo se puso de pie y cerró la puerta.

"Gracias por el maravilloso almuerzo, Isabella". Dijo Alec el asistente con su dulce sonrisa. Qué hacía ese hombre trabajando con un idiota?

Tomé el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito e inmediatamente me di cuenta que no había dejado toda la propina. Bueno, eso pensé. Estaba segura que eso cubría el lavado de su ropa y algo más. Por supuesto, no tenía idea lo que costaría limpiar un traje de ocho mil dólares. Quién compra esos trajes de todos modos? Ni siquiera yo tenía un automóvil que costase tanto.

Millonarios. _No le des vueltas_. Multimillonarios. Fue quien compró trajes de ocho mil dólares y almuerzos de cinco mil dólares.

Traté de presionar a Edward Masen y su horrible temperamento y su perfecta boca y su sexy mandíbula y su temible mirada y su deseo de juntar centavos de cada persona quien dice que ellos estén disculpandose en mi mente el resto de mi turno. Yo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, hasta hace dos horas antes cuando fui llevada a la mesa hostil.

"Isabella?". Preguntó un hombre que no reconocí mientras se acercaba.

"Si", respondí con cautela.

"El Sr. Masen me pidió que le diera esto". Dijo con una sonrisa muy similar a la que me dio Alec el asistente cuando se retiró. Ambos parecían sentir lástima por mí. Yo debería sentir lástima por ellos. Tenían que trabajar para el Sr. Masen todos los días. Yo solo tuve que hacerlo por una hora, y fue más que suficiente. Me entregó un sobre con mi nombre escrito en la parte delante con una preciosa caligrafía.

Curiosa por lo que el Todopoderoso Sr. Masen posiblemente me enviaba unas horas después de nuestro desastroso encuentro. Metí mi dedo en la esquina y abrí el sobre. Quizás se sentía mal por nuestro encuentro. Eso sería bueno. Saqué el papelito y quedé sin aliento con lo que vi.

"¿Qué es eso?". Ángela una de las recepcionistas, preguntó.

"La cuenta de una limpieza en seco por cincuenta y siete dólares!"

"¿Por qué alguien te da una cuenta de un lavado en seco?". Ángela parecía tan confundida como yo me sentía.

Él retuvo una descomunal propina y ahora me estaba dando la cuenta por limpiar sus pantalones?. El hombre tenía mas dinero del que yo podría ver en mi vida, y me estaba pidiendo que le reembolse?. Nunca había estado tan enojada en mi vida. Una parte de mi quería lanzar la maldita cosa a la basura. Quería que le envíe con los asistentes sus descabellados cincuenta y siete dólares. No pagaría eso.

Solo trabajaba hasta las cuatro los viernes. El personas con mas experiencia tenía las mesas de los viernes por la noche. Había mas cantidad de dinero los viernes por la noche. Dinero que me vendría muy bien luego de ser fastidiada hoy por Edward Masen.

Cuanto más pensaba en él, mas crecía mi enojo. Quién pagaba cincuenta y siete dólares por la limpieza de sus pantalones?. Era un gran robo! Miré la cuenta que fue pagada por la misma tarjeta American Express que se utiliza aquí. Limpieza rápida de una hora-fue lo extra. Los pantalones fueron recogidos y entregados por los de la limpieza- fue otro cargo. Cuidado extra especial para pantalones extra caros- otro cargo.

_Ridículo. _Si este hombre pensaba que le iba a devolver el dinero cuando recibió aquella cuenta se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Vi que adjuntó su tarjeta de presentación para que supiese donde enviar el dinero.

Edward A. Masen, CEO  
Masen Corporation  
1201 Third Avenue, Suite 5400  
Seattle, WA 98101

Deslicé la tarjeta y la cuenta en el bolsillo y giré sobre mis talones. Puse mi mochil alrededor de mi cuerpo y cobré mis propinas, que hacían mucha falta. Era un día nublado, pero la temperatura era bastante agradable. Me dirigí a la parada del autobús, pasé al banco, y la inspiración llegó. Le iba a pagar al Sr. Masen por su limpieza en seco, pero haría que se sienta como un asno por pedirme que lo hiciera.

Permitir llegar al piso 58 no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba. No importó el extraño contenido de mi mochila cuando me registré en seguridad o el hecho de que llevaba una blusa blanca con una corbata de seda roja, una falda negra, nylon negro, y zapatillas Converse negras- era una extraña en una tierra extraña. Todo mundo en el vestíbulo parecía tener un distintivo de seguridad y un maletín lujoso. Tuve que firmar casi por mi vida y mostrar la licencia de conducir para subir al maldito elevador. Una vez que llegué a la planta que albergaba a Masen Corporation, me encontré con más obstáculos. Debería haber pensado en lo difícil que era llegar a la cima de una gran organización.

"Pero tiene una cita?". Me preguntó una vez mas el hombre del mesón.

"No exactamente, pero el Sr. Masen me pidió que le trajera algo". Respondí, sabiendo que no parecía ser el tipo de persona que usualmente no hacia nada por el Sr. Masen pero tal vez su café.

"Permítame llamar a su asistente" Dijo el hombre, molesto por mí.

Me senté en la recepción, cuidando de no tocar nada que pudiera romper y que el Sr. Masen me cobrase. Había jarrones muy lindos e interesantes piezas de arte. Me preguntaba si costaban millones de dólares o si alguien acababa de recoger muchas cosas en un IKEA* o algo así.

"Puedo ayudarte?" una buena mujer preguntó unos minutos más tarde. Cuantos asistentes ayudaban a este idiota?. Por lo menos dos, eso parecía.

Me puse de pie con un poco de esfuerzo. Mi bolso estaba malditamente pesado y el contenido chocaba una y otra vez con el movimiento. Causando que la asistente lo viera como una bomba allí.

"Um, estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Masen. Mi nombre es Bel- quiero decir, Isabella. Trabajo en Eclipse donde el Sr. Masen almorzó hoy. Estoy aquí para reembolsarle el costo de su lavado en seco. Accidentalmente derramé vino en sus pantalones, y me ofrecí a pagar. Quería venir y darle mi propina del día."

El gesto de su rostro fue gracioso. Fue bueno saber que todo el mundo pensaba que era disparatado que un multimillonario le pidiera a una camarera pagar su lavado en seco.

Ella me dio una de esas dulces sonrisas maternales, como si fuera una niña despistada. "Cariño, estoy segura que el Sr. Masen pudo pagar por su lavado en seco. Esto realmente no es necesario."

"Oh, pero, el Sr. Masen me envió la cuenta. Él está pidiendo eso."

_Oh, seguro que estaba pidiendo eso._

"El Sr. Masen te pidió pagar su lavado en seco? Te envió la cuenta?" preguntó la buena asistente, mirando completamente estupefacta.

"Tengo la cuenta aquí" Dije, sacándolo de mi bolsillo y entregándoselo. Estaba la información de su tarjeta de crédito en el recibo.

Lo vio y me lo devolvió con su boca ligeramente curvada en confusión.

"Um, por que no me lo das querida, y veré que lo reciba" Tendió la mano como si fuera una estampa de cincuenta y siete dólares.

"Oh,me gustaría dárselo personalmente al Sr. Masen. Me gustaría disculparme una vez más." Pedí tan dulce como fui capaz.

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego me pidió que la siguiera. Utilizó una tarjeta especial para pasar por la puerta, y luego caminamos por un pasillo hacia otra área de la oficina. Mis nervios comenzaron a dominarme, y comencé a morder mi labio inferior hasta lastimarme.

Pasamos por otro pasillo, y luego presionó un botón para el elevador. Entramos, metió la tarjeta en la ranura y se cerraron las puertas. Un momento después, se abrieron, y nos pusimos en movimiento otra vez. En esta planta, todo era abierto y ventilado. El suelo era de mármol y las paredes de un color azul profundo. Había mucha madera e intrincadas molduras que no podía dejar de mirar. El arte de las paredes definitivamente no provenía de IKEA.

"Espere aquí". Dijo la bonita Sra. Asistente antes de colocar la tarjeta en otro lector y entrar a un conjunto de grandes, puertas dobles de madera.

Este lugar era increíble. Pude ver que usaba sus miles de millones de dólares en algo bueno del departamento de diseño de interiores. Traté de deslizar mi mano por debajo de la correa del bolso la que se clavaba dolorosamente en mi hombro, con la esperanza de sentir alivio.

La asistente no volvió a salir, pero si Alec su asistente.

Me dio una cálida bienvenida. "Isabella, que bueno verte otra vez". Ofreció su mano, la que estreché con torpeza.

"Quiero devolverle al Sr. Masen por su limpieza en seco y pedirle disculpas una vez mas". Le expliqué a pesar de que sabía por que estaba allí por la mirada de disculpa que me volvió a dar.

"Realmente no deberías hacerlo. El Sr. Masen no ha tenido un buen día, y sé que cuando vuelvan a pensar mas fríamente, se sentirá mal por tomar su dinero".

"Está bien. En serio. Mis padres me enseñaron a pagar mis deudas."

"Yo puedo entregárselo, si gustas". Dijo Alec, extendiendo su mano como lo hizo la Sra. Asistente.

"Realmente quisiera entregárselo personalmente".

Alec suspiró derrotado. Colocó su llave tarjeta en el lector y abrió las puertas, manteniéndolas abiertas para que entrase primero. La asistente estaba sentada en un escritorio y se le veía un tanto nerviosa.

"Por aquí". Dijo Alec, llevándome a otra puerta.

Tocó, y una voz gritó, "Adelante!".

Alec abrió la puerta y me anunció como si fuera presentada a alguien de la realeza. La doncella Isabella Swan de Forks para ver al rey de los cabrones Edward Masen.

"La Srta. Isabella Swan lo quiere ver, señor".

Edward Masen levantó la vista de los papeles de su escritorio y envió una agitación a mi corazón. Toda la confianza que tuve al venir acá pareció desvanecerse al verlo. Una mirada de sorpresa se apoderó por un momento de su rostro, y luego cambió a una de total diversión. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa algo torcida.

"Gracias, Alec." Respondió casi con amabilidad.

Con eso, Alec el asistente me dejó sola con él. Traté de concentrarme en mi respiración, no estaría en frente de él con esta ansiedad por la confrontación. Pensé que era grande y valiente, pero de repente me estaba sintiendo muy pequeña y estúpida.

"No te esperaba, Isabella. Me sorprendiste, lo que no sucede muy a menudo." Siguió sonriendo burlonamente. Realmente era una criatura hermosa exteriormente. Era difícil no dejarse engañar por su buena apariencia. No había mucha gente que se le pareciera. Modelos y estrellas de cine, quizás. Sin embargo yo había llegado hasta aquí con un propósito, y no fue babear sobre su carita linda. Yo estaba aquí para recordarle su horrible interior.

"Bien, solo quería pedir disculpas una vez más". Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi bolso y de inmediato desapareció su sonrisa. Tal vez no confiaba en que la seguridad hubiese revisado suficientemente mi bolso. Tal vez pensó que le dispararía.

Saqué una brillante moneda y la puse sobre su escritorio. "Perdón por derramar en sus pantalones". Metí la mano y saqué otro centavo. "Lamento no haber cumplido con sus estándares hoy. La escuela de camareras fue verdadera mierda." Y otro. "Lo lamento por su trasero pretencioso, quién por alguna razón cree que puede gritarle a la gente y convertirlo en un desastre de nervios cuando todo lo que ellos tratan de hacer es ganarse la vida por que no todos en este mundo pueden darse el lujo de comprar trajes de ocho mil dólares o beber botellas de vino de cuatrocientos dólares algunos de nosotros sobrevivimos por, tener que ver cada penique y centavo".

Abrí mi bolso y vacié su contenido sobre la mesa. Mil, ciento cuarenta centavos para ser exactos. Se extendieron al lado de su escritorio y cubrieron los papeles y carpetas que estaban delante de él.

"Ciento cincuenta y siete dólares. Creo que es lo que cuesta limpiar sus pantalones actualmente. Considérelo siempre."

Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina, no pude evitar sonreír. La expresión de su cara valió la pena cada centavo.


End file.
